Naruto Song Fic Compilation
by BlackxAkatsukixWolvesx666
Summary: Each chapter is a different song fic, each pertaining to it's own story, and none of them are connected in any way. There will be many chapters and I'll take a request of pairings and songs, just message me or ask in the comments for whatever you'd like! This, I think, will be one of my greatest projects, so don't be afraid to contribute! :D
1. DeixSaso Sexy Naughty Bitchy

This is a DeixSaso fanfic, and in this case the song being used to represent it is Tata Young's_** Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me**_

'It's a new school, a fresh start, and here I am, doing this again. Someone's going to find out eventually, but for the moment, they don't matter. No one even knows me yet, maybe I'll find someone who likes me for me, and even if they don't… Well then, I'll make them.' Is what I thought as I slowly pulled on my black and red plaid mini skirt. Sure, it was kind of short, but hell, when you're someone like me, then you're going to work the hell out of that skirt with nice smooth legs and painted toes. Also, dress code doesn't matter if you know just the right people and how to work them over with just a certain… charm.

As I stared at my reflection in my wall mirror, with my long blond hair half up and half down, i winked at my reflection, damn was i sexy. Well, it was no wonder why so many guys wanted me. I wanted them also, nothing's more fun than a nice… Ride. I'm usually able to keep my secret though, but when someone threatens me or blackmails me about it.._ I get a bit bitchy._

You see… I'm a guy. I wouldn't change that one bit, I love myself too much. It seemed as though, at this new school, I'd have to be careful about who i messed around with, but I was never one to keep my body to myself. No one ever said that some intense flirting wasn't allowed.

The first morning was easy, I hopped into Kakuzu's car as he picked me up from out front of my house. Kakuzu was my lover of the week, and between us, he was incredibly rich, otherwise he had nothing going for him. The guy was around 99 years old, so he didn't have much time left anyhow. I got him to drive me to school, but not before he got a little taste of me in my adorable outfit.

Re fixing my hair and such, I finally made it to the front gates of the school I would be attending. I could tell as soon as I entered the front doors that I was hated by just about every female in the vicinity. Whereas boys seemed to be drooling over me. Smiling a bright, wide, smile, i flicked my hair gently and winked at the boys who had moved to the edges of the hall to allow my passage. Using a flirtatious smile, I got a cute black haired boy to lead me to the office, Itachi I think his name was. I smiled a thanks at him as I made my way to the front desk where the woman there pointed me towards a seat next to a pair of parents.

The husband looked my way, and i let a sultry wink leave my long eyelashes. His mouth dropped in horror, and I had to stifle a small laugh with a smirk. Let's face it, _I'm the kind that your mommy and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_. I'm the complete opposite of a girl who stays home all the time, reading her books, I'm me, I was an enigma. Am an enigma.

Soon enough, I got my class list and the principal called up a short kid with an orange lollipop mask to show me my way to all of my classes. He showed me around, but I wasn't exactly ready to go in yet, so I brought him class and whispered into his ear, "Hey, I'm not going to class yet hm. Care to join me in the bathroom?" I said with what I liked to call my sexy voice.

Quickly, he shook his head no and stuttered, "N-no! Tobi is a good boy!"

I smiled gently and kissed his cheek as I ruffled his black hair, "That you are. See you around, hm!" I said, waving as I walked to about where my first class was. I walked in, _about half an hour late_, and grabbed a seat at the back of the class room. Smirking, i crossed my legs and planted them firmly on top of the desk, giving all the boys in the room a nice teasing view of my underwear. The professor looked at me in utter shock, and said, "H-hello… miss..?" He trailed.

"Iwa. Deidara Iwa hm." I said, nodding.

"W-well.. Miss Iwa, I request that you get your feet off of your desk this instant. It's very.. distracting."

"I don't think I will, hm."

"Hm?"

"Sir, are you making fun of my speech impediment, hm?" I asked coolly. At that point he seemed flabbergasted and just gave up on trying to tame me. That's right folks, _my mouth never takes a holiday_. Everybody in the class was chuckling, except for this redheaded kid in the corner with honey eyes. He didn't seem to be paying me the least bit of attention.

'Why isn't he looking at me..?' Is what I asked myself all class period. Turns out he was in every single one of my classes and not once did he look at me. It was… disturbing. I noticed once when he was standing that he was very tall, and that he was wearing pretty short shorts. With the watch and tattoos he had on his body, it seemed as if he had a lot of money, probably a nice car also. Another thing that occurred to me as i watched him get picked on was that he was gay. Like me.

At the end of the day, I couldn't stand not having his attention, so I ran up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and looked desperately into those honey eyes of his. "How… You're gay?" I stated more than asked, but he nodded his head anyways.

"I.. Um.. I'm gay too… hm.." I stated shyly. That was probably the first time in my life that I'd ever actually TOLD anyone else.

His eyes widened slightly, and he pulled me into a tight embrace. It was surprising to me too, but soon i let my body meld against his. For the first time in my life, I asked someone to come over to my house for something other than sex.

It was a comfortable evening, we had been talking all afternoon. The red head explained that his name was Sasori and that he was the only gay kid in school, or well, the only open one. I held his hand softly and told him that it was alright, and that he wasn't alone. He explained to me that he thought I was a woman, which had had me flattered. The thing was, it bothered me slightly that people were so rude to him, that's when I decided i would pretend to be his girlfriend, and he would pretend he was straight. With that set up, nobody knew I was a boy, and he didn't get picked on any more. It felt.. nice.

The night that him and I first met was the first night that I didn't have a male companion in my bed for simply sex.

Eventually, I realized how much i truly loved him and I told him. He then replied that he loves the _sexy, naughty, bitchy_ boy that is _me_!

For once, I was whole.


	2. DeixGaa Face Down

Alright, I actually cried writing this one. *giggles* oops. Well this one's Deidara and Gaara. I hope you like.

Song: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

He didn't understand. Well, Not really. The object of his affections was allowing himself to be beaten, again and again. It was hard to understand, hard to watch, hard to deal with. He was only in high school, yes, but he knew more than others that abuse shouldn't be tolerated. He remembered when he was a child, that his father almost killed him, and called him a monster. Thinking about such a time wasn't what Gaara wanted to be doing, he wanted to be a savior.

Gaara noticed a change in Deidara when he had started dating Sasori. Usually, his bangs were clipped back so you could see his gorgeous blue eyes, but one day he noticed the blond's bangs completely covering his left eye. His friend also started wearing long sleeves and pants. It was obvious to the red head what was going on, even if no one else noticed. The two had been friends since kindergarten, and Gaara could sense when something was wrong, and this time.. he just knew it. He felt the heaviness of that fact build up in his chest.

One day. Gaara had had enough and decided to text the blond:_**Hey, You know you drive me crazy.**_

** Dei 3: How? **

**Gaara: ****_I'll never understand why you hang around... I see what's going down._**

**Dei 3: STOP TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD.**

With that text, Gaara threw his phone down on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. The whole situation was insane. It wasn't hard, really. He supposed that addiction was a horrible thing, love was an addiction. That explained why he couldn't get Deidara out of his mind. Sighing, he decided to sleep it off. With that, he closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall.

Gaara was sleeping well, it was his first dream in months that didn't include some kind of nightmare. He woke up when he heard the sound of heavy rain. Not only that, but someone tapping on his window. Groaning gently as he rubbed his eyes, he stood up and walked over to the window to see who it could possibly be. Through the dark of the night he could tell exactly who it was. Deidara.

Gasping, Gaara hurriedly opened his window to let the soaking wet blond inside. As soon as he was in, Deidara curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around his body as he shivered. "Dei? Deidara, are you alright?" The red head asked worriedly, leaning closer to the blue eyed male.

Deidara shook his head 'no' and finally showed Gaara his face. It was nothing but a large purple mess, there were bruises and blood everywhere. His lip was split and his eyes were swollen shut. It was a surprise to Gaara how his crush was even able to see in such a state. The red head's anger came to a boiling point, this was enough. He was having enough of his best friend being tortured like that. Shaking, the green eyed male knew he just wanted to snap, and kill Sasori. Something in his mind was whispering that he had to, needed to, kill that puppet loving asshole. Without even a second though, Gaara crouched down next to the blond, holding him in his arms softly, pressing the blond's wet, cold body against his own as he rested his chin on top of his head. At this point, the red head was shaking with anger. He couldn't stand it. "Dei... We need to get you cleaned up. Please, These can not get infected..." He cooed softly.

Surprisingly, the blond nodded in agreement and went to get up, but he found it hard. One of his ribs seemed to be fractured or broken, but he wouldn't tell Gaara that. With the help of the red head, Deidara managed to stand and make it over to the bathroom, but not without almost tripping a few times. Turning his head gently, he looked over at his friend and said in a hoarse voice, "You have any make up, hm? And something to drink?" The blond asked quietly as he avoided his own eyes in the mirror.

Gaara nodded his head yes and pointed towards where the concealer was before going to the kitchen to find something for his battered friend to drink. He felt horrible, almost as if it was his fault. ' It probably is...' He thought as he sighed. ' I never should have texted him.. I know how Sasori is with him.' Images of Sasori's hand protectively against Deidara's waist and angrily holding the blond's wrist made Gaara cringe. He hated this person with all of his heart.

Glancing to make sure Gaara was gone, Deidara proceeded to_ cover up with make up in the mirror_. Every move caused him pain, his breaths came in gasps. _'It's never gonna happen again..'_ the blond thinks to himself as a tiny tear escapes one of his swollen eyes. For a moment, he just wanted to_ cry alone_, but as that thought passed his mind, his phone pinged as he got a text.

**From Saso 3: ****_ I swear, I love you._**

A small smile played the blond's lips as he read the text. **'... I love you too.'** He replied before continuing to apply the make up. That's when Gaara returned from the kitchen with a glass of cold tea. "I um... thought you'd like something cold and sweet." Gaara mumbled before he handed it over to his friend. The make up did wonders, it could cover up Deidara's bruises, but it couldn't cover up Gaara's disgust.

Deidara let out a sigh and turned to face his friend. "I'm alright, thank you very much hm. I should head home." He smiled gently.

Gaara tilted his head to the side, and said, "Why don't you stay here? It's rainy outside and it's two in the morning." He asked.

"Well... You know how Sasori is, Gaara. Thanks for the offer though." Deidara turned and kissed Gaara's cheek before going back into the red head's bedroom and leaving out the window. The red head just watched after the blond for a moment before turning back to look at the untouched tea sitting on his kitchen sink. It was that untouched tea, sitting on the marble counter top, that made Gaara realize that he was going to say something to Sasori tomorrow. Immediately.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gaara climbed back into bed. He felt restless. but he'd try to go back to sleep anyways. Closing his eyes, he thought of all of his anger, all of his love. The two seemed to mix together. Gaara was angry at Sasori, but part of his anger went to Deidara. He was going to stay with the bastard that had beaten him, and that wasn't okay. The blond was able to stop it, so why didn't he? Addiction. the answer was simple. Even the red head knew that, but he hated seeing the greatest thing in his life end up_ face down in the dirt._

Gaara didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, the sun was shining brightly as if nothing had ever happened. He though that the whole thing had been a dream. That is, until he walked into his bathroom and saw the glass of tea still sitting there. He put his hand up to his face for a moment, wishing it weren't true. Maybe if he hid his eyes, it wouldn't be. Alas, when he removed his hand from over his eyes, the scene was the same.

He got ready that morning, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and then he was ready to confront Sasori. With a determined gaze, Gaara walked down the street towards the school. On the way there, he just happened to bump into Sasori. Turning his gaze on the fellow red head, he yelled, "Yo! Akasuna!" to which Sasori turned around and stopped in his tracks.

Gaara got close to Sasori and looked at the slightly shorter male and said, _"Do you feel like a man when you push him around? Do you feel better as he falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, one day this world's going to end and as your lies crumble down, He'll find a new life. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see what's happening. I see the way you go and say you're right again. Heed my lecture. One day He'll tell you that he's had enough._"

"Dude... You make no sense. It's like you're speaking in some kind of shitty poem. But if you're talking about Deidara, I'll do what I want. He's my little brat, and I can do as I please." He growled at Gaara angrily and then stormed off.

A scowl plastered it's way onto Gaara's face throughout the rest of the day. Through walking all the way to school, through classes, through lunch, and through the rest of his classes. The red head was finally glad when the rest of the day was over. That is, until he went out to the football field and saw Sasori and Deidara arguing. Then, before he could do anything, Sasori landed a punch on the blond's already bruised face. He fell to the ground and Sasori placed his foot on top of the artist's face,_ pressing his face into the dirt_.

Gaara ran over and pushed Sasori's chest angrily. Seeing Deidara_ face down_ once again, he growled at his adversary as he went back to hold his precious blond. "Dei... Dei..." he whispered over and over again as he pulled his best friend from the dirt. The blond coughed gently before looking up at Gaara stating, "_This doesn't hurt._" Then, turning his gaze to Sasori, he says, _"I've finally had enough_ hm." Before grabbing Gaara's shirt collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you..." Deidara murmured before falling unconscious in Gaara's lap. A silent tear slipped it's way down the red head's cheek as he stood with the blond in his arms, ignoring Sasori's angry shouts and making his way all the way to the hospital.

Deidara woke up in Gaara's soft embrace. The red head was sleeping comfortably next to the blond, his green eyes shut and soft snores escaping his lips. After realizing his surroundings the artist wrapped his arms around his friend, as a thankful gesture. It was then that Gaara mumbled something in his sleep. "I've... always loved you." He whispered into the darkness of the hospital room.

A blush found it's way to Deidara's cheeks, as he laid a gentle kiss upon Sasori's forehead. "I've always known. And I love you too, hm. Never leave me." The blond begged, hoping that Gaara was at least half awake.

"I'll never leave you..." Gaara promised sleepily, his fingers intertwining with Deidara's. Heat radiated from his heart. Deidara was injured, but he was still in love. This time though, he was in love with Gaara. Undeniably so.


End file.
